twelvepercentherofandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This page incorporates a comprehensive timeline of events that have occurred in the Twelve Percent Hero Universe. BC - The Ancient Age These events take place before the year 0, in the BC era. * 1,000,000 BC - The War in the Heavens * 18,000 BC - Pantheon emerges * 18,000 BC - Optima emerges * 17,982 BC '- Pantheon meets Eclipse for the first time * '''17,978 BC '- Pantheon and Eclipse meet Shenlong for the first time * '''17,960 BC - Merlin is empowered * 17,962 BC - Gaia emerges * 17,962 BC '''- The Gathering of the Host * '''17,959 BC - The Coming of the Breaker AD These events take place after the year 0, in the AD era. 1800s - The Victorian Age * 31 October 1869 - Briar Rayne is born * 13 June 1881 - Christian Jones is born * 15 October 1885 - Franklin Bloom is born * 21 January 1886 - Albert Harper-Johnson is born * 5 August 1888 - Harbin Spenger is born 1900s - The Heroic Age * 24 December 1905 - Christian Jones enters the Great Subconscious and becomes the Imagineer * 5 January 1906 - The Imagineer defeats Slate, the Nightmare Child * 1 April 1907 - MacOne Enterprises is founded by Benjamin MacTaggart 1910s * 31 October 1911 - Briar Rayne’s death certificate is produced * 20 August 1919 - Suranna Sinclair is born 1914 - 1918 - The Great War * 28 July 1914 - The Great War begins * 21 April 1915 - Albert Harper-Johnson becomes Britannia * 30 July 1915 - Harbin Spenger becomes The Prussian Eagle * 16 November 1915 - David Harper-Johnson is born * 13 May 1917 - Carter Riggs is born * 22 October 1917 - Adam Rogers is born * 19 September 1918 - Britannia defeats and kills The Prussian Eagle in combat * 11 November 1918 - The Great War ends 1920s - The Pulp Age * 21 September 1921 - Jeremiah Mercury is born * 13 September 1922 - Albert Harper-Johnson begins running for political office * 27 September 1922 - Albert Harper-Johnson is assassinated * 18 May 1923 - Hugo Jurgens is born * 27 June 1923 - Phinea Frampton is born * 10 September 1923 - Franklin Bloom is killed on an expedition in Siberia * 11 September 1923 - Franklin Bloom is resurrected as The Eclipse 1930s 1939 - 1945 - The Second Great War * 1 September 1939 - The Second Great War begins * 21 September 1939 - Jeremiah Mercury joins the US Air Force * 31 May 1940 - Phinea Frampton becomes Doctor Photon * 15 August 1940 - David Harper-Johnson becomes Britannia II * 7 December 1941 - The Japanese army attacks Pearl Harbour * 12 January 1942 - Carter Riggs enlists in the US Army * 13 November 1942 - Aldraax Girban is deployed to Earth as the Forerunner * 18 November 1942 - Carter Riggs receives the Messiah Compound and becomes Agent Apex * 2 January 1943 - Agent Apex is deployed on his first combat mission * 12 February 1943 - Adam Rogers receives the Messiah Compound and becomes The Patriot * 14 June 1943 - The Patriot is deployed on his first combat mission * 22 April 1944 - Jeremiah Mercury is shot down over Belgium and meets Agent Apex * 25 May 1944 - Suranna Sinclair is attacked by an elemental and becomes Cinder * 27 September 1944 - Hugo Jurgens becomes Ubermensch * 18 October 1944 - Ubermensch is deployed on his first combat mission * 6 August 1945 - Atomic bomb is dropped on Hiroshima, Japan * 9 August 1945 - Atomic bomb is dropped on Nagasaki, Japan * 19 August 1945 - The Siege of Sturmgard * 20 August 1945 - Ubermensch is killed by Allied forces, the Patriot dies * 2 September 1945 - The Second Great War ends 1940s - 1950s - The Superior Age * 5 July 1947 - The Founder Invasion, the Superior strategy is enacted * 8 July 1947 - Agent Apex confronts the Founder Overlord, the invasion is repelled * 1 January 1948 - The Unified Nations is formed as a one-world government * 30 January 1948 - UNION is formed as a global peacekeeping task force * 31 January 1948 - Albert Henry becomes the first director of UNION * 7 March 1948 - Agent Apex forms The Superior Squad * 29 September 1950 - Clara Everly is born * 25 December 1953 - Agent Apex proposes to Cinder, who accepts * 18 July 1954 - Wedding of Agent Apex and Cinder * 12 May 1956 - The FutureQuest is lost * 13 May 1956 - The Futurists return to Earth 1960s - The Broken Age * 17 October 1961 - Surveillance of Kymeria begins * 27 February 1964 - Kymeria attacks neighbouring Stelmaria, killing thousands * 18 March 1964 - Agent Apex and Skywatch infiltrate Kymeria * 23 March 1964 - Skywatch is murdered in Kymeria * 25 March 1964 - Agent Apex is executed in Kymeria * 26 March 1964 - Cinder immolates Kymeria and falls into a coma * 4 April 1964 - The Superior Squad officially disbands * 25 August 1964 - Beacon joins UNION-S as an advisor * 1 September 1964 - Phinea Frampton takes a job as a Professor of Physics * 8 September 1964 - Soledad Ramirez is born * 13 October 1964 '''- Beacon founds the Forerunner Foundation * '''5 March 1965 - Augustus Crowne begins gathering magical artifacts * 31 October 1965 - Augustus Crowne draws back the Veil between worlds, Pantheon is lost * 25 February 1966 - Franklin Bloom, aka The Eclipse, dies * 12 April 1967 '''- Jack Hartford is born * '''11 July 1968 - The Imagineer dies, entering the Great Subsconscious for the final time * 8 February 1969 - Olga Stormare is born * 7 December 1969 - Jacob MacTaggart is born 1970s - The Pivotal Age * 10 January 1973 - The Arizona Incident * 11 January 1973 - Clara Everly emerges with vast superhuman abilities * 12 September 1973 - Matthew Evans, the first Evohuman, is born * 28 March 1974 - EvoDyne Applied Sciences is bought out and becomes''' MacOne Laboratories * '''5 July 1975 - Phoenix is rebuilt as Rebirth, Arizona * 7 July 1975 - Razer contacts Earth and demands the Singularity * 8 July 1975 - Razer attacks a MacOne Laboratories facility * 9 July 1975 - Clara Everly confronts and defeats Razer * 12 July 1975 - Clara Everly takes on the codename ‘Vanquisher’ 1980s - The Cosmic Age * 15 November 1982 - Dualia DeWitt is born on the planet Spectra * 14 February 1987 - Dr Drazen attacks Earth with the forces of The Void * 18 February 1987 - The Futurists and Dr Drazen are trapped in the Void once again 1990s - The Evolutionary Age * 12 May 1992 - Matthew Evans' Evohuman powers manifest for the first time * 5 December 1995 - Kara DeHaan is born * 14 June 1996 - An explosion destroys a MacOne Laboratories site in Otkritiye * 15 June 1996 - Olga Stormare is recovered from the site of the Otkritiye explosion with superhuman healing abilities * 10 January 1999 '''- Alexandra Lang is born * '''15 August 1999 - Zachary Heismann is born * 20 August 1999 '- The Spectran Brightshield known as Dualia arrives on Earth * '''31 October 1999 '- Justine Chou is born * '''31 December 1999 - The Eternity Helm materialises in the Sahara Desert and is retrieved by Victor Geist 2000s - The Ascendant Age * 1 January 2000 - Victor Geist dons the Eternity Helm and fights off the assembled heroes * 5 January 2000 - Victor Geist begins construction on his Matter Ascender * 6 January 2000 '''- Pantheon returns from beyond the Veil and helps to defeat Victor Geist * '''7 January 2000 - Victor Geist is imprisoned and the Eternity Helm is hidden * 30 January 2000 - The Ascendancy is formed in the aftermath of the Eternity Pursuit * 20 February 2000 - Construction on The Nexus begins * '20 July 2000 '- Construction on The Nexus is completed and the Ascendancy move in * '21 June 2001 '- Teejay Singh is born * '17 February 2003 '- Max Garrick is born 2010s - The Modern Age Category:Resources Category:History